


Picturesque

by Majestic_Martha



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Modeling, Nude Modeling, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:36:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10087361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majestic_Martha/pseuds/Majestic_Martha
Summary: Hange gets an interesting job offer which Levi doesn't exactly fall in love with.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what possessed me to write this, and it's short cause I'm lazy.

"Wait what?"

"Levi, weren't you listening?"

"I was listening I just don't believe you,"

"Well, it happened, and I have the proof,"

Hange fished around in the front pocket of her trousers and pulled out a business card. She promptly handed it over to Levi who plucked it out of her greasy fingertips with his thumb and pointer finger. He examined the card and sure enough, Hange was right. It read  _Damien A. Charles_ and under that  _Angels model agency._

"Do you believe me now?"

"Yeah,"

Hange smiled at that and continued to eat her pasta before reaching over the table to steal another piece of garlic bread. They were celebrating their anniversary at Olive Garden, but things took an interesting turn when Hange told Levi about fanatical part of her day as she calls it. She had just been leaving work when a man had approached her claiming that she had the exact figure his agency was looking for, for a new project. After she had denied him multiple times about his offer, he gave up and handed her his business card saying that if she changes her mind just to call him up.

"You know I was going to take the offer, but things started getting fucking creepy when he said I'd be a good  _nude_ model," Hange took a sip from her sweet tea just as Levi leaned over the table with his napkin to wipe tomato sauce off her cheek.

"Reckless idiot. He was probably some sort of freak,"

"Yeah, I know  _now,_ but seriously Levi," Hange cleared her throat as he raised brow. "Do you think I could do it?"

"Do what?"

"Modeling, duh, that's what this while conversation is about,"

Levi took a moment to think because he definitely did not expect Hange to ask that question. What was he supposed to say? Would she take offense to it if he said no? Is it just a joke in hopes that she gets a laugh out of his response? 

He looked back at her with her eyes filled of expectancy as if he should hurry up and answer. So he went with something that never fails him.

"No, your nose would take up a whole double page spread,"


End file.
